


Isengard

by that_one_kid



Series: Lack of Adult Supervision (Camp Counselor AU) [12]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Camp Counselor AU, Gen, Sort Of, Wizard duel!, tell me where is gandalf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid
Summary: Gandalf goes to seek help from an old friend. He may find more waiting for him than he bargained for.
Series: Lack of Adult Supervision (Camp Counselor AU) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463752
Kudos: 14





	Isengard

**Author's Note:**

> See end for trigger warnings

Gandalf slowed his van down as he reached the entrance to ISC. The sign that cheerfully proclaimed “Iron Spire Camp - a STEM camp!” was broken down the middle. In the center of camp, wide-eyed children were huddled around a stage. On the stage, Saruman was pacing back and forth, issuing sharp commands to his camp counselors. 

“Five minutes!” he snapped, before finally seeming to notice Gandalf. “Ah, excuse me,” he managed, and stepped off the stage. He swept toward Gandalf, arms extended in welcome. “It’s always good to see you,” he said, his voice worn but not unkind. “I just wish the circumstances were different. Shall we talk in my office?” 

“Of course,” Gandalf agreed, bowing his head. Saruman led them at a furious pace to his small cabin, closing and locking the door behind them. 

“Curious eavesdroppers,” he explained in response to Gandalf’s raised eyebrow. 

“Ah, I have a few of my own,” Gandalf allowed. “In fact, that’s part of what I’m hoping to ask you about. When we received the evacuation order some of my campers set off into the woods for some godforsaken reason. It seems they were headed in this direction. You haven’t seen them?” 

“No, I’m sorry.” Saruman bit his lip. “They’re out in the woods, alone?” 

“Yes, and my counselors have gone after them. But with no cell service, coordinating the search is proving difficult.”

“Well, my camp is about to evacuate to the caves,” Saruman said. “But we’ll watch for your campers as we head in that direction. You’re welcome to stay in camp to see if your campers arrive, of course.” 

“Thank you, but I can’t,” Gandalf said. “The police are deploying through the forest now, and they should have Sauron in custody soon. I have to tell them his most likely location.” 

“Do you know something, Gandalf?” Saruman asked, his eyes suddenly sharp.

“Galadriel said-” Gandalf started, and then broke off. A flash of hatred had crossed Saruman’s face at the mention of the other camp counselor. “Well, it isn’t important,” Gandalf continued slowly. “I have to go.” 

“You don’t trust me?” Saruman asked, raising an eyebrow. “Well, his new turn of events has really exaggerated your paranoia, hasn’t it?” 

“Sorry, I’m just in a hurry to find my campers,” Gandalf said. “I’ll get out of your way.” 

“They won’t catch him,” Saruman said, and Gandalf paused with his hand on the doorknob. 

“What?” 

“You know that they won’t,” Saruman said. His voice roughened. “This is your one chance to join the winning side.” 

“What are you saying?”

“Join Sauron. When he reclaims this whole forest, he’ll remember his friends.” 

“Will he?” Gandalf barked, spinning around. “You know what he did to Galadriel, what he did to those campers! Do you think he cares who was his friend, once?” 

“It’s our only chance to make it out of this!” 

“You’ve let fear rule you for too long.”

“We don’t all have a pipe to drown our worries in, Gandalf Greyhame.” Saruman spat. “You and that Radagast fellow are absolute disasters. You wouldn’t be scared of death if he walked up and said hello.” 

“I can’t let you do this,” Gandalf said, shifting his grip on his walking stick. 

“You don’t have a choice.” Saruman whipped his hand up, and as the taser made contact with Gandalf’s arm he swore rather impressively before collapsing to the ground. 

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Serial killer, mentions of child abuse / children being killed, mentioned past traumatic injury


End file.
